digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure (PSP)
|media= |requirements= |input= }} is a Digimon video game for the based on the anime series of same title. It is the third part of Digimon's fifteenth anniversary. The game covers the entire series, and the Our War Game! movie. After completing the game's main story, an original story featuring the protagonists from the other Digimon series can be played. Early copies of the game came with a "Digivice Ver. Portable" that can be downloaded to the PSP.Digimon Adventure Will Have An Original Story After The Main Game Plot Much like the 1999 anime, Digimon Adventure is a story of seven children whose summer suddenly thrusts them into a strange dimension called the "Digital World". There, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his friends Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi meet their Digimon partners and set on a journey to find a way home. However, they learn that they and an eighth child are the DigiWorld's chosen heroes who must save it and their world from evil Digimon, the DigiDestined. Gameplay Episodes : Player will explore areas based on the episode list in the anime. Party leader is changed depending on the episode. However, most area access in the game limited by episode making most side-quests and treasure chests miss-able. Battle: Battle using turn based system and enemy digimon can be seen on screen. Player can use Attack, Skills, Items, Digivolve, and more. 3 Digimon will be in battle. Each action will have turn delay that requires strategy before input command to Digimon. Digi-Chips: Similar like Equipment system in RPG games, player can equip or unequip parts found in the game (side-quest, battle reward, item mix, and more). Digi-Chips has various effects which are divided into colors for each category: stat boost (red), adding skills (blue), passive ability (green), and misc effect (pink). Each Digimon has limited panel to equip parts and the panel will be extended by leveling up. Digi-Chips are strongly useful, allowing player to customize each Digimon and make them useful regardless their level and strongest Digivolution. Relationship: Player will have some chances to talk with other DigiDestined. By choosing the right option or do a few things to satisfy them, relationship level between characters will increase. High relationship levels will give advantages, like assist attack that make a Digimon can use extra attack without consuming SP or turn and unlocking extra episodes to unlock Mega levels for all digimons except WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Everyone starts with Lv. 1 relationship, except for Matt and T.K., who start at Lv. 3, with each other, and Kari, who starts with Lv. 3 to everyone. Plot Changes: While the main story from the anime doesn't change much, there are some scenes which changed in the game mainly due to player's decision or player's relationship level. *Some added or omitted dialogue lines and scenes, including additional dialogue that previously only seen on English Dub. There are also swapped lines/position between characters, like Matt and Izzy on Episode 8 *Episode 5: Izzy can decide who will go with him, either with original group (Mimi, T.K, Matt) or with Sora and Joe. Character lines are swapped depend on the team. *Episode 7: Joe has choice to agree with either Tai or Matt during their debate. Sora will go with Tai or Matt to help Joe from Unimon depending on your decision. *Episode 20: Tai can decide to save Sora or distract Etemon. On second option, Matt will save Sora and Tai's crest glowing scene is different from the anime. *Episode 31: This episode is extended. The anime only focused in the point of view from Tai, Kari, and Izzy. In the game, each DigiDestined has an "enemy Digimon" to deal and battle with, similar to and Raremon. *Episode 41: There are two possible plot branches. The first one is similar to anime with Joe and Mimi. The second branch allows Joe to choose two of his friends to handle Scorpiomon, as well as add a few relationship points. Scorpiomon is not killed by MetalSeadramon, instead being reverted to a Digi-Egg at Primary Village. *Episode 52: Mimi appears with Matt, Joe, Sora and T.K. to Rescue Tai from near-death, but gets turned into a keychain along with the others by Piedmon. Gatomon doesn't get captured and later digivolve to Angewomon to help MagnaAngemon. This is possibly done to match the game's mechanic, as Piedmon is not an easy boss battle. *Episode 53: Extra episodes will appear if the player has a high relationship level from a respective DigiDestined to open their Mega levels. This episode happens after the entire group is trapped and erased by Apocalymon. **Mimi and Rosemon fight MetalEtemon. **Kari and Ophanimon fight VenomMyotismon. **T.K. and Seraphimon fight Puppetmon. **Sora and Phoenixmon fight Piedmon. **Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon fight Machinedramon. **Joe and Vikemon fight MetalSeadramon. Post-Return to the Real World: Tai gets to speak with the other DigiDestined after returning from the Digital World. Characters Digital World Credits Cast Preview PV1= |-| PV2= |-| Gameplay1= |-| Gameplay2= |-| Gameplay3= |-| Gameplay4= |-| External links *Bandai Games Official Site *Official TGS 2012 trailer Notes and References Category:Games Category:2013 Video Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games pl:Digimon Adventure (gra)